Formerly Alive
by ShadowOfApate
Summary: Experimental Fic. Years before Bo came into her life, Lauren was forced to take the life of Nadia.


Title : Formerly Alive  
>Author : Tariq ( formerly Aeris Jade Orion )<br>Rating : R  
>Pairing : LLBD  
>Timeline : Season One<br>Summary :What if years before she meet Bo,  
>Lauren had to kill Nadia.<p>

Authors note: It's unbeta'd. At the moment I  
>have no beta reader for this genre. So drop me<br>a line if you're interested.

Second, due to health issues, and taking care  
>of my disabled mom, I haven't been able to<br>write much. But over the last several years  
>I've managed to slowly write on a number<br>of stories.

What I've decided to do is go ahead and  
>publish what I've managed to put together.<br>The stories are unfinished, and sometimes,  
>the last chapter I worked on is unfinished.<br>Plus, there maybe multiple chapters, each one a  
>different version. Just warning everyone.<p>

So I apologize in advance.

Disclaimer : Not mine. All characters belong  
>to SYFY.<p>

00000  
>Prologue<br>00000

" Leave the bottle. " Lauren dangled the shot  
>glass between her fingers.<p>

" Let's just take it one shot at a time. "  
>Trick held onto the bottle of tequila.<p>

The doctor reached forward and snatched the  
>bottle from the bar owners hands. She poured<br>herself another shot, then set her precious  
>treasure on the counter.<p>

" Lauren, I know today's always tough on you,  
>but getting drunk won't make things easier. "<br>Trick gently urged.

She threw back the shot, and poured another  
>one.<p>

" Damn. " Trick cursed, staring over her  
>shoulder.<p>

Three days since she slept with Bo and  
>destroyed their relationship. The Succubus<br>wouldn't even talk to her. Refusing to return  
>her calls and texts.<p>

Then today had snuck up on her. The one day  
>a year she hated with a passion. The anniversary<br>which dragged her into her own personal hell.  
>A dual anniversary. Her fourth wedding anniversary,<br>and the fourth anniversary of her wife's death.

She tossed back the shot, and filled it up  
>again.<p>

" Well, well, if it isn't the Ash-hole's callgirl. "  
>Kenzi hopped onto a nearby barstool. Bo causlly<br>climbing onto a stool between them.

Nadia.

Lauren could still feel the resistence of, what  
>had been her favorite chef knife, stabbing her<br>wife in the heart. The hot, sticky blood spilling  
>over the knife, onto her hands. The phantom stains<br>haunting her every waking moment.

" Leave her alone tonight. " Trick sternly laid  
>a hand on Kenzi's arm.<p>

She downed the shot, and prepped another.

Lauren had been so happy when she had figured  
>out Nadia was cursed and not sick. She was even<br>happier when she had broken the curse nine months  
>into her enslavement.<p>

It hadn't lasted.

Nadia was acting weird. Having strange violent  
>outbursts. Yelling, hitting, rampaging. She'd<br>get an insane glint in her eyes, like she wasn't  
>home.<p>

" Oh, she can dish it, but she can't take it? "  
>Kenzi snorted, reaching over the bar for a bottle<br>of liqour.

The doctor swallowed the shot in a single gulp,  
>and filled the glass.<p>

She'd run hundreds of tests. Lived eighteen hour  
>days in search of answers. Went days without food,<br>snacking when she got dizzy, keeping a blender  
>filled with homemade energy drink.<p>

Except there were no answers. Things just got  
>worse, and one day Nadia proposed. She'd been<br>shocked. She had fallen out of love with her  
>girlfriend long before. Staying out of duty,<br>and guilt only.

Out of duty she said yes. Duty had made her  
>marry her.<p>

She took the shot, along with a second, then  
>filled the glass.<p>

Their wedding night was when things came to  
>ahead. Nadia begged Lauren to kill her. She<br>refused, and started to call the lab for an  
>ambulance.<p>

In the end, Nadia forced her hand. Her wife  
>attacked her and she had no choice but to<br>take Nadia's life.

It was only later they figured out Nadia had  
>been possessed by a Garuda. After it was too<br>late to help her.

" Kenzi! " Trick snapped. " This is never a  
>good night for her. Leave her alone! Or you<br>will have to start paying for your drinks! "

" Whoa, hold up, T-man! " Kenzi rapidly backed  
>off in alarm. " No need to get hasty. I'll lay<br>off. Just don't take away my babies from me! "

Lauren took two more shots, and prepared a  
>third, letting her eyes scan the bar fully.<br>Slowly skipping over any men, but taking  
>extra care to... examine the women.<p>

They'd killed the Garuda. Naga venom she had  
>milked from a particularly nasty fae. It had<br>taken her a month to enhance the venom to be  
>strong enough to kill the Garuda. Plus, she<br>had to develope a way to transport, and contain  
>it.<p>

In the end, she'd succeeded.

Lauren 1. Garuda 1.

It was all super secret of course. Only the  
>Ash, the Morrigan, and the Fae elders were<br>aware of everything that transpired. All the  
>other fae knew was that she killed her wife.<p>

Trick as the Blood King, and kidnap victim  
>was aware of the events. Hale, being from<br>royalty, knew the truth and supported her.  
>Dyson didn't know, and kept trying to get her<br>punished. He believed she was a murdering bitch.  
>A human slave who was past her expiration point.<p>

Her eyes landed on a gorgeous Latina woman. Tall,  
>curvy, long lushious black hair, dark tan skin,<br>deep brown eyes...

She drained her shot, and stood up. Picking up  
>her glass and bottle, she started toward to<br>dark fae. She licked her dry lips as the fae  
>quirked her eyes at her in interest.<p>

Now, the question was what kind of fae was  
>she?<p>

" Seriously? " Kenzi snapped behind her.

Lauren stopped at the table, cocking the  
>bottle of tequila in offer. The fae kicked<br>the second chair out. Then pushed her empty  
>glass toward the center of the table.<p>

She sat down and filled both of their glasses.  
>Sitting the bottle of tequila aside.<p>

" I'm Lauren. " She smiled at the fae.  
>" Human doctor. "<p>

" I'm aware. " The soft latina accent drifted  
>toward her. " Your repetation proceeds you. "<p>

" Is that a good thing? " Lauren asked.

" Very. " The fae smirked. " I'm Vesper,  
>by the way. A Lobishomen. "<p>

Lauren coughed roughly her words. " A  
>Lobishomen? "<p>

" You've heard of us. " Vesper smuggly stretched  
>back in her chair.<p>

The doctor nearly drooled at the prospects.  
>How the hell had the dark fae gotten lucky<br>enough to get a Lobishomen in their ranks?  
>It almost made Lauren consider leaving the<br>Light for the Dark.

" I've wanted to get my hands on one of you  
>since I found out about your species. " She<br>leaned forward eagerly, and slightly drunk.

" I'm more than willing to be your subject  
>for the night. " Vesper began to run a finger<br>along her hand.

Lauren shuddered. ' Oh, the possibilities. '

The Lobishomen. A Brazillian Vampire that  
>only needed a small amount of blood to survive.<br>A species which is highly sexual, almost  
>succubus like. It's bite alone is sexual.<br>Capable of various abilities and powers.  
>It is also a shapeshifter.<p>

' Sex with a Lobishomen. ' She licked her  
>lips.<p>

" I think we should get out of here. " Lauren  
>hoarsely suggested.<p>

Vesper smiled, letting a long, needle thin fang  
>peek from her lips. " I agree. "<p>

She grabbed her bottle and stood. " Your place  
>okay? "<p>

" Perfect. " Vesper chuckled darkly. " Absoluetly  
>perfect. "<p>

00000

The minute she stepped into the Dal Bo saw her.  
>Lauren was doing shots one after the other. She<br>had never seen the blonde drink so heavily. There  
>was a desperation to it. Like she was trying to<br>drown out her past.

She sauntered toward the bar. Casually eyeing  
>the doctors body. She was dressed in worn jeans,<br>black boots, a black t-shirt, and her dark brwon  
>leather jacket.<p>

It wasn't a high end outfit, but it drew her  
>attention to the blonde. It made her body tighten<br>and surge. Her hormones race, and pulse jump. It  
>was all she could do not to pin the other woman<br>to the bar.

She swallowed hard, and climbed onto a stool  
>beside Kenzi. The Sucubbus took a deep breath.<br>The doctor betrayed her. Slept with her on the  
>orders of her master.<p>

Her eyes strayed to Lauren. She could see the  
>glaze in her eyes. A hint of drunkiness.<p>

" Kenzi! " Trick snapped. " This is never a  
>good night for her. Leave her alone! Or you<br>will have to start paying for your drinks! "

Bo snapped her head around, frowning at the  
>man's words. What did that mean?<p>

Clink!

She turned back as Lauren spun on the stool,  
>a lusty smirk crossing her face. A warning<br>bell went off in her mind. The doctors eyes  
>were scanning the tavern like a frat boy in<br>a room of Succubus.

' Shit! '

Then Lauren was striding across the room  
>her half empty bottle in hand. Bo ground her<br>teeth in fury as the blonde stopped in front  
>of a beauty of latina descent.<p>

" Damn it. " Trick cursed. " Lauren usually  
>knows better than to mix with dark fae on<br>these nights. "

" She's dark fae? " Bo considered dragging  
>Lauren away from the fae feeling up the doctor.<p>

" Yes. " Trick sat a beer in front of her.  
>" However, I wouldn't get involved. Lauren<br>would probably start a brawl. Neutral territory  
>or not. "<p>

" Okay, you've been hinting around all night. "  
>Kenzi slammed her hands down. " What's the deal?! "<p>

Bo continued watching Lauren flirting with the  
>dark fae, but tilted her head to listen.<p>

" I really shouldn't talk about it. It's Lauren's  
>business. " Trick frowned.<p>

" Then I will. " Dyson approached. " Today is  
>the four year anniversary of her marriage, and<br>the day she murdered her wife in cold blood. "

Bo froze in horror. There was no way Lauren  
>would ever kill anyone in cold blood.<p>

" Don't talk about things you don't understand. "  
>Hale snapped angryily.<p>

" I understand enough. " Dyson glared darkly.  
>" I understand the evidence. "<p>

" No, man, you don't. " Hale glared back.  
>" Like I've told you a million times. You don't<br>have all the evidence. I do, Trick does, the Fae  
>Elders do. We know the truth. "<p>

" So tell me then. " Dyson shoved Hale. " What  
>possible excuse could the good doctor have for<br>shoving a chef's knife into her human wife's  
>heart? "<p>

" I can't tell you. " Hale shoved back. " So  
>back the fuck off, and leave her alone. "<p>

" And I'm telling you. " Dyson stepped in  
>close. " Lewis has a screw loose. Whatever<br>story she sold to all of you is a lie. The  
>minute she killed her wife, she should have<br>been put down like the vermin she is. "

Bo felt sick. Something was going on here.  
>Whatever it was seemed to be a big secret.<p>

" Hale is right, Dyson. " Trick began cleaning  
>a glass. " I know for a fact Lauren is innocent. "<p>

" And I say she isn't. " Dyson growled.

The succubus frowned as Lauren and the dark fae  
>left the Dal. Every cell of her body screamed<br>for her to go after the blonde and drag her  
>back. To force the doctor to tell her what the<br>hell was going on, and what the big secret was.

Still she sat there, half listening as Dyson  
>continued to argue with Hale and Trick over<br>the evils of Lauren. Yet, she couldn't shake  
>the feeling she would regret not going after<br>Lauren.

11111  
>Chapter One<br>11111

" Never again. " She croaked in agony.

She couldn't move, couldn't open her eyes,  
>barely able to breathe. Her head pounded,<br>hell her pounding pounded.

' Kill me now. ' She thought feveredly.

Struggling to move or think or even do  
>anything Lauren found herself trapped in<br>her own body.

' God, what did I do last night? '

She vaguely remembered Vesper. The very fine  
>fae with a body to die for, and the things<br>she'd been able to do with her fangs...

A shudder ran through her body.

But then there had been a very deep bite, and  
>the pleasure had been so much it was almost<br>painful. She almost swore she remembered the  
>taste of blood at some point, and energy<br>entering her body.

Lauren groaned with effort, managing to get  
>her eyes slit. Somehow she was in her own<br>bedroom, in her own home. When she knew  
>for a fact she'd been in Vesper's bed when<br>she'd passed out.

Her body shot to a ten at the thought of  
>the Lobishomen. A warm tingling filling her<br>upper gums and something squeezed out. Two  
>somethings. One from each side of her gums.<p>

Her eyes shot the rest of the way open, and  
>she sat straight up.<p>

" Oh god. " She quickly began to feel her mouth  
>with shaky fingers. Unfortunately, what she<br>was afraid of was confirmed. A set of thin  
>fangs were occupying her mouth.<p>

Vesper had turned her into a Lobishomen.

To Be Continued 


End file.
